1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic light source adaptor and a light source; in particular, to a magnetic light source adaptor which is disposed between a lamp socket and a light source, can be independently replaced, meets modern environmental standards, and is easy to install and disassemble.
2. Description of Related Art
Light source (such as light bulbs, light tubes) is an indispensable household article and common in many public facilities. To meet the requirements of different settings, current light sources have a wide variety of functions. An appropriate control module is typically installed inside or outside the light source so that the light source can have energy saving, automatic sensing, light switching, remotely controlling and other capabilities.
However conventional light sources and their control modules have definite life spans. If the control module is disposed inside the light source, the entire combination has to be replaced whether the light source or the control module is damaged, resulting in waste and not meeting the modern environmental standards. Even though the control module can be fixed outside the light source such that the light source and the control module can be independently replaced when damaged, disassembly is still very inconvenient due to the fact that the control module is fixed to high positions such as the ceiling, is fixedly connected to the circuit, and hidden inside the ceiling.